


LunarCatNinja's Mind Dump

by LunarCatNinja



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Desolate Ship Ahoy!, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Idea dump, MadaTobIndra is now a thing, Will add tags as I go, lots of drabbles, thanks brain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCatNinja/pseuds/LunarCatNinja
Summary: A drabble series of different things as I write them. Some might become their own story or series, some might not.Chapter 1: Da na na na NA! *snap snap*Chatper 2: And there was a Cooking AttemptChapter 3: SneakPeak 'What is in a Name?' chapter 1Chapter 4: Introducing the Addams MatriarchChapter 5: New ship ahoy! Sneak peak for a future story!Chapter 6: Another New Ship! But it's desolate. This is literally the only place that has it so far. Come join?





	1. Da na na na NA *snap snap*

**Author's Note:**

> In which there are muffins and forgetful brothers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are muffins, forgetful brothers, and a bewildered best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a decent chance that I will be writing more drabbles for this in the future. For now I hope you enjoy!

“Do you have any idea where they came from?” Hashirama asked Madara who was on patrol earlier that day. “No and no one seems to know who left them and how they got in and out without notice either ” Madara replied annoyed. “That’s not good. If someone could manage to sneak in here and leave these then-”

Suddenly the door opens and a white haired figures walks in. “Anija I have some paperwork for you to sign and- oh. Food. I’m starving now that I’m thinking about it. I haven’t eaten since yesterday” Tobirama says as he grabs and eats one of the muffins before Hashirama and Madara could react.

“Tobi! No! Those are poisoned!” Hashirama exclaims in horror. Tobirama smacks his lips and replies “Yeah. Tastes like cyanide. Nice almondy flavor. I wish I had the recipe. Anyway I do need these papers signed so?” Madara lets out a strangled noise of disbelief as Tobirama casually finishes the first muffin and starts to eat another one. Hashirama sighs. “Fine. I’ll get them done. You might as well finish the muffins. Ignore me and how I keep forgetting about that strange poison immunity you got from mother’s side of the family. Strange people those Addams...”

Madara, who was continuing to splutter in the background completely ignored, pales at Hashirama's exasperated admittance to being related to the Addams family. "Wait you're related to _who_? Suddenly so much about you two makes so much more sense."

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Tobirama asks icily. “Nothing!” Madara panics, flailing his arms in a comical manner. “Hmm” Tobirama gives a suspicious glare as he grabs another muffin to eat and takes a bite. “Done Tobi! Make sure no one else eats any of those muffins okay?” Hashirama interrupts as he hands back the papers that were brought in. “There isn’t any more paperwork is there?” he asks hesitantly. “No Anija, that was all. I’ll leave you and Madara to continue whatever it was you were doing when I came in. Presumably _work_ right?” Tobirama answers threateningly.

“It was! We were actually trying to figure out who left the poisoned muffins you are eating.” Hashirama assured flailing his arms in placating manner similar to how Madara did earlier. “Oh that’s easy. Didn’t you see the note? Grandmother Morticia made them for us. Or me more likely as you know how she thinks I don’t eat enough” Tobirama says blandly.

“Oh. OH. I… See. Thank you for clearing that up little brother! Better get back to work ha ha ha…” Hashirama responds weakly. Tobirama nods briskly then heads out taking the muffins with him. Meanwhile Madara just looks at Hashirama in horror while mentally going over the fact that his best friend is the grandson to the Addams Family Matriarch.

“So that happened. Want to forget about it over a nice couple glasses of Sake?” Hashirama asks. “Try bottles Hashirama. Bottles.” Madara retorts.


	2. In Which Izuna Learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was rice porridge.

“I really think I did it to your specifications this time Anija!” 

‘It was such a nice day’ Hashirama mused as he listened to his brother try and defend his latest attempt at cooking edible food. Not that his brother couldn’t eat what he cooked mind you. It’s just… While Tobirama can eat, and actually _enjoys_ the horrors he calls food, other people get horribly sick. Worse than anything that can be called food poisoning by normal standards in fact. ‘Grandmother Morticia and Mother always did say Tobi inherited Great Grandmama Frump’s skills with cooking’ eyeing the seemingly normal food Hashirama finishes his thoughts ‘if that could be _called_ cooking skills.’

“Well? Aren’t you going to try it? It looks right. It smells right. It even tastes all plain and boring like when Mito makes it using this recipe!” Tobirama gives puppy eyes at his brother in a vain attempt to convince his brother to try his food. “No Tobi. I’m still queasy from the _last_ attempt you made at making edible food.” With a look of outrage Tobirama retorts “I can eat it all just fine! It’s perfectly edible! You just have horrible taste!”

“What are you two going on about now?” Madara asks apprehensively as he walks into the room followed by his own brother. “Hashirama is being a coward” Tobirama states with a glare towards his brother, “my cooking is perfectly fine.” Madara, remembering The Muffin Incident, eyes the seemingly normal rice porridge with suspicion. “Is it poisoned?” he asks. “No Tobi just made it that’s all” Hashirama replied. 

“Is it fresh ingredients?” Izuna asks, to which Tobirama confirms. “Then he can’t have screwed it up that easily” Izuna says as he grabs the spoon and takes a bite. 

Everyone looks at Izuna with suspense in their eyes. “Why are you looking at me like that I’m fi-” Izuna cuts off with a sudden lurch and a nauseated expression on his face. 

“IZUNA!!!” Madara and Hashirama shout as Tobirama looks on in confused disappointment. Hashirama rushes to check Izuna over only to stare at him in bewilderment. “Huh… He’s only got a case of normal food poisoning. He’ll be fine.”

“How is that fine?!” Madara seethes.

“Because normally Tobi’s cooking leaves people rather… Eh… Let’s just say that they don’t make it back to being one-hundred percent. Some of it is the trauma.” Hashirama retorts calmly before he goes to help Izuna with his food poisoning. “See? This is why we don’t eat Tobi’s food. If you saw what he _normally_ eats then you wouldn’t want to even _contemplate_ trying _any_ of his cooking.”

With his piece said and Izuna taken care of Hashirama turns to Madara “make sure he gets plenty of bed rest and fluids and he’ll be fine.” Hashirama then turns to Tobirama “and as for _you_ little brother… Stop trying to make people or trick people into eating your food. It’s food only an Addams can enjoy.

“ _FINE!_ ” Tobirama replies angrily before walking off in a huff.

“Well that could have gone better” Hashirama states as Madara looks at him in disbelief and Izuna groans in the background.

.

~Some Weeks Later/Omake~

.

“ _WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SENJU????_ ” Izuna shrieks in terror looking at Tobirama’s lunch. Tobirama pauses with his food half way to his mouth and wiggling. Looking at it hesitantly he replies “my… lunch? What do you expect it to be Uchiha?”

“Lunch?? LUNCH?! It’s GLOWING and WIGGLING _and is that an eye blinking at me?????_ ”

“Honestly it’s like you’ve never seen decent cooking before.” And with that Tobirama goes back to eating his food, ignoring Izuna and his sputtering.


	3. New Work Coming!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peak in a future story I'll be posting which will be called "What is in a Name?" Keep an eye out for chapter 1 if you like this! Chapters 2 and 3 are being written right now while I polish up chapter 1. 
> 
> It's a Tobirama-centric story featuring can-shapeshift-into-a-feline!Tobirama.

Tobirama is The Space Between Two Doors. For some reason that is a capitalization requirement. He has never understood it, but his mother did say she would explain it when he was older... too bad she died birthing Itama.

With a sigh Tobirama turns away from where he signed his name on his paperwork and looks out his office’s window. With a pensive look he contemplates how he got to where he is now.

Hashirama’s village was built, with Madara at his side despite Izuna’s initial distrust over Hashirama’s sincerity. Other nations have copied their example and things are actually rather peaceful. Despite the rough start in his early years through the Clan Wars things were... alright he supposed.

Although he can’t say he’s happen at being shanghaied into working in the village. He was content to stay in the woods, but it seemed like his brother had other plans.

With another sigh Tobirama senses where his brother and Madara are at, and finding them occupied he starts to head towards the door. He hasn’t run in a while and being cooped up in the office is starting to make him twitchy. Perhaps he will hunt something. That might help.

As he leaves his office he runs into Izuna and Touka who were thankfully too busy with each other to notice him. Or so he thought.

“Little cousin!” With a grin Touka stops him as he tries to go by.

“Touka. I was just about to go on lunch break.”

“Then we can go together! We really haven’t caught up in while.” With a knowing look shared between Touka and Izuna, they work together to force Tobirama to go with them.

“Really, I just wanted some time alone. I won’t run off.” The again left unsaid. It’s not as if he _wants_ to run off, it’s just… The village is so _stifling_ and he keeps feeling like he should be elsewhere… And he only ran off the once. Maybe twice.

The twitchiness turns into an itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a look into the future of my new fic! If you like it and want to see how Tobirama got to where he is now, then keep an eye out! I'll probably post it soon, and there might be more Tobirama Addams coming in the near future as well!


	4. New without the Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Addamsy treat! This was supposed to be an announcement, but it grew into its own drabble. So enjoy!

In a Village Hidden in the Leaves:

~ 

“I wonder what Mother wants.” Hashirama says, pacing his office while his brother watches on with an exasperated expression on his face. “Why must she want something to visit?” Tobirama counters with a sigh.

“She _always_ wants something when she visits! Always!” While Hashirama flails he doesn’t notice the door opening to let in a small, pale figure, with long black hair and a deadpan expression. Her black dress drifts in a non-existent wind as she glides inside the room, giving it a sense of dread.

“Sons.” Hashirama turns around in horror at the curt hello while Tobirama moves in to hug his mother. When he reaches arm’s length from her there is a blur and a spark as their blades cross.

“Such a proper welcome. At least from one of my children.” The newly revealed Wednesday Addams turns to give a dark stare at Hashirama. “Now if only my eldest could act like a proper Addams. There is never a day I do not rage at the Sage for messing with your Addams Inheritance.” Hashirama gives a weak chuckle at that before replying “Well considering there was a fate already decided for my birth it could be said that you messed with his plans and not the other way around?”

At her rapidly darkening look he hurries to add, “But of course Addams gets priority right?” With a hopeful grin he glances at Tobirama quickly before focusing back on his mother. Wednesday just sniffs disdainfully before focusing back on Tobirama and ignoring Hashirama. “If only that were true of his Addams blood over that Chakra false reincarnation, but at least I have a proper heir. Now on to business.” At that, both Tobirama and Hashirama look to their mother in expectation. “As an Addams I take great pleasure in announcing the Tobirama Addams drabbles series now has its own story with a brand new drabble.” Hashirama looks at his mother just as blankly as she looked when she made her announcement. Tobirama just cocks his head at the casual use of breaking the fourth wall.

With a small curtsy, Wednesday turns around and pauses by the door. “Have fun throwing things and making the Uchiha sweat.” With her final piece said, she walks out the room leaving her sons behind. 

“So that happened.” Tobirama says with a casual indifference. Hashirama just places his head in his hands and groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story Tobirama Addams for more content in this Universe! A new drabble is already there waiting!


	5. A New Ship Ahoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a face is introduced to a tree and love at first sight is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking of a Tobirama/Indra story for months now, and since Blackberreh posted THEIR TobIndra stories, it inspired me to finally post a snippet for my own AU for this pairing.

.

.

.

‘Why must I be so awkward? Why can’t I just say the right thing? Why-’ Indra’s inner ranting was cut short as he catches a flash of white in his peripherals. Turning his head slightly towards it shows him a gorgeous figure dressed in blue. The figure’s hair was white, and skin pale and they were showing such delightful skill in handling the bandits that Indra was enchanted. So enchanted that he didn’t notice the tree until he ran face first into it. 

Blushing in mortification, Indra looks toward where he saw the figure only to flinch back as the pale beauty appeared right in front of him. 

“Are you okay?” The figure (male it seems) was even more enchanting up close. His body boasts well defined muscles and red lines (tattoos perhaps?), and screams danger with every breath. ‘This must be what love at first sight is like,’ Indra thinks in a daze. The unknown male shifts uncomfortably the longer Indra stares. ‘Oh. He wants an answer. Right.’ Making eye contact Indra open his mouth to respond before the figure _flinches_ back violently and then disappears into the trees. 

‘Well,’ Indra muses, ‘at least I had my Sharingan on to capture his beauty forever into my memory. A shame that I never got his name.’ Heaving a disgruntled sigh at his lack of thought Indra picks himself up off the ground and starts making his way back home. ‘I hope Father can heal my nose. I have no idea how I will explain what happened...’ As Indra leaves, he takes one last look to where he originally saw the mysterious man and the bandits he left for dead. Never noticing the man of his attentions watching him from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short (more of a snippet than a drabble), but I wanted to post it. More will come eventually. For all my stories. (I'm just distracted by Life and learning watercolors. ^.^;)


	6. MadaTobIndra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peaceful day to celebrate a year anniversary is something Tobirama is very grateful for. Much like the two men he is spending it with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, apparently getting into the TINY TobIndra (Tobirama/Indra) ship wasn't enough for my brain. No. It wanted to create it's OWN ship. Thus MadaTobIndra (Madara/Tobirama/Indra). Have fun? (Join me on my desolate ship! Join me! XD)

.

.

.

It was a beautiful day, and Tobirama was grateful for it. Smiling he hands Madara the fish and other meats and vegetables he got while Indra hands Madara the spices. The three of them chat while Madara makes their meal.

After they ate they moved outside and settled by the koi pond. Looking at the two men, Tobirama couldn’t believe that it’s been a year since they got together. He couldn’t believe he fell in love at all, let alone to two people who carry Sharingans.

Thinking back he remembers how he first met Indra. He was working on his Hirashin, and unbeknownst to him at the time, Indra was messing with a strange stone he found that they later realized had time properties. It was pure chance that the two events connected and allowed Indra into this time. Sometimes he worries about how Indra feels knowing he can never return to his brother due to his jumping causing a timeline split.

Shaking the thought from his mind, Tobirama considers how poorly he reacted to Indra appearing. To be fair, a man carrying a Sharingan in his lab during the war would cause any of his clan to lash out. Thankfully Indra is as strong as he is smart and he was fine, although Tobirama didn’t appreciate that fact at first. In fact, he mused, he damn near destroyed his lab in his attempts to hurt Indra before he came to his senses.

For a while they thought Indra was a bastard child of the Uchiha until Indra himself clarified and proved he was a son of the Sage of the Six Paths. Over time Indra showed just how intelligent he was and Tobirama fell for him. Of course by then the Uchiha had made peace with the Senju and Madara apparently fell in love with Indra too.

The Uchiha love strong and dangerous people apparently.

Laughing quietly to himself, Tobirama thinks on how Madara and he constantly fought for Indra’s attentions and affections. During that time they realized that they had fallen for each other too. Madara apparently loved how Tobirama could stand up to him in debate and in a fight, and Tobirama loved how cunning and intelligent Madara showed he was in their spats.

It all came to a head a year ago when Madara and Tobirama finally talked things out (after a rather large fight) and realized that they wanted each other _and_ Indra if Indra was willing. And how awkward that was! They both went to Indra to confess, and then Indra confessed to them! However then he went on about how he knew they were together and he was okay just being their friend, and they had to rush to assure him that they returned his feelings. Some awkward conversation later and they were officially together. The _three_ of them.

Which brings them to now, sitting around a koi pond that is right outside the home they share. 

“Well I’ll start I suppose,” Tobirama starts as he grabs two pieces of cloth, “Each of these has seals sewed into them that keeps them clean, fixes them if they tear, strengthens them, and has a Hirashin seal that is locked to just us. It also has seals so we can sense and know the health of any of the other bearers of these cloths so long as we are wearing them. That way we can know we are all safe and transport to them if needed, while also being useful for the everyday life. I have one too of course.” Smiling softly, Tobirama points to his own cloth that he is wearing as a sash, before handing Indra and Madara theirs. 

After thanking him, Indra and Madara glance at each other, and Madara silently tells Indra to go. “I’ll go next then.” Reaching behind himself, Indra takes out two scrolls. “The first one is for you Madara, and it holds cooking recipes along with a few fire jutsu I created for you.” Handing Madara his gift, Indra then turns to Tobirama. “This one has some old seals I saw and copied for you to study along with some water jutsu I made for you.” Eyes brightening with delight, Tobirama grabs his gift with a small thank you. 

Then Tobirama and Indra turn to look at Madara who is crossing his arms with a smirk. “If you want your gifts you’ll have to solve this puzzle.” Madara’s smirk turns into a mischievous smile before handing them each a piece of paper. “Good luck lovelies.” With his piece said, Madara poofs away. 

Looking bemused, Tobirama and Indra look at their papers and compare before they look each other in the eye. A silent message passes between them before they each take off. 

Hours later after chasing down Madara, and solving an ever increasing level of difficult puzzles, Tobirama and Indra crash on top of Madara smiling happily. A day of fun with things to challenge their minds was a wonderful gift to two people whose minds are always working.

‘This,’ Tobirama thinks to himself, ‘This is worth it. _They_ are worth it, and I’m so happy things worked out.’ 

Eyes closing, Tobirama falls asleep listening to his two partners laugh and talk. Forever grateful for the light and fun they have ended up bringing to his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 890 word drabble. I have never written so much in one sitting, nor do I think I have any drabbles this long? Maybe this will translate into longer chapters for my other stuff, eh? Wouldn't that be neat.


End file.
